Been There
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: After learning the truth of Danny's other friends left him alone for being to dangerous, Timmy decides to make a visit to see him. He's rather surprise the ghost hero is living with Vlad who became his over protective godfather. rest of summary inside


**Arashi: This is a request for Darkangel048 who wanted a crossover between Danny Phantom and Fairy Odd Parents. Timmy is going to be around the same age as Danny is. So this fic is completely Au and doesn't follow canons for both series.**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Odd Parents and Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created two interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.**

Summary-After learning the truth of Danny's other friends left him alone for being to dangerous, Timmy decides to make a visit to see him. He's rather surprise the ghost hero is living with Vlad who became his over protective godfather. He's going to prove he can be there for Danny no matter what.

* * *

Been There

A tall brunette stretches as he broads off the plane wondering for a moment how his closest friend is doing. His eyes narrows in thought as he gaze around looking for his friend. He didn't have to look for long to see a teen a head shorter then him with raven hair and baby blue eyes. He runs over to the other teen smiling happily. He watch Danny smile sadly return the smile.

"What's wrong Danny?" The brunette ask curiously.

"My friends well I thought there were my friends who decide to skive after realizing how dangerous it's becoming by staying my friend about my… well hobby." Danny responds giving a look towards Timmy who nods in understanding.

They know each other secrets. Timmy with fairy godparents while Danny being the phantom Hero of his hometown. One of the things both were able to say and talk about when the world seem to be against him. Timmy nerveless decides to hug him in a friendly manner even though he's hiding he the fact he's very much in love with him.

"Um, Timmy there is some things you should know before you come to my house." Danny whispers shyly wondering how his over protective godfather is going to react about having a guest.

"What is it Danny?" Timmy ask eyes narrows to the point getting curious what could be wrong with his little Halfa.

"I'm staying with my godfather, Vlad who is over protective of me." Danny answers sighing softly just as the said person arrives giving Timmy a cold look.

Timmy stares coolly at the man glad to know his godson is probably in safe hands. He gives a curt nod of respect towards the older man as he leads them to the limo out of the airport. The questioning will have to wait later. Danny chose that moment to use Timmy as a pillow falling fast a sleep leaving both Vlad and Timmy wide awake.

"You better not hurt my godson boy." Vlad all but growls out.

Timmy scowls wrapping a protective arm around the slimmer teen's waist. He answers in the same manner promising in his voice. "I wouldn't dare harm the one I truly care about, Sir. I don't get why you would come up with that conclusion though. And if you don't mind me asking why."

"The boy's parents didn't care about him at all anymore then gave up their rights on him to me. A couple months later, Daniel's friends did the same which got me to worry for him." Vlad responses watching Timmy's eyes narrows into slits as a hissing sound pass his lips.

"What fools could harm such a sweet thing like Danny." Timmy snarls in anger keeping a arm around Danny careful not to wake him.

"I really don't know boy." Vlad retorts, "Since I been thinking over ever since Danny came in my care. I'll tolerate you for my godson's sake but if you harm him I'll make your life miserable. Understand me Boy?"

"Clearly Sir," Timmy answers respect for the man in his voice as he begins to run his fingers through the raven silk locks.

The rest of the ride remain in a comfortable silence leaving the two in their thoughts while Danny sleeps. As the limo stops Vlad gets out leaving both boys alone just as Danny wakes up blushing a dark red seeing his head on Timmy's lap. His heart beats faster in his chest at the smile on his friend's lips. As of late his feelings for Timmy been changing from those of a friend to romantic.

He gazes around wondering for a few moments. He couldn't see his godfather around but didn't bother asking figure the two want to be alone. He sighs softly leaning back against Timmy who continues to run his fingers through the black locks. He close his eyes enjoying the warmth that's Timmy. His eyes snaps wide open hearing the words from the brunette.

"Danny you are the best friend I have and there's times I wish to tell you just much I love you."

Replying rather sleepily Danny keeps his eyes close, "Love you to, Timmy."

Timmy blinks down unsure to ask if more then a friend but the feeling he has it is. He smiles scooping Danny up bridal style he gets them out of the limo into the mansion before placing himself on the couch with the sleeping teen in his arms. He falls asleep after running his hands through the silk locks not once seeing the proud look in Vlad Master's eyes. He'll keep a look out on Timmy seeing this is what Danny needs. Hopefully it would mean more of the happiness for his godson. Only time will tell.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review.**


End file.
